


Daisies

by ChildofMyth



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Gen, daisies, i wrote this for a friend over texts, its cute but its sad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: "What is Poppy's favorite flower?"How could the grey troll ever know the answer?





	Daisies

If one were to ask what the queen's favorite flower is

 

Most would answer--

 

"Poppies of course!"

 

Others might respond with

 

"Roses!"

 

Or perhaps

 

"Tiger Lilies!"

 

With such confidence. Each and every one of them, however many answers are given, however many trolls one has asked, would be

 

Wrong.

 

Until one would ask

 

The little gray troll at the edge of the hollow

 

With suspicious eyes and a withdrawn stance

 

"What is the queen's favorite flower?"

 

He would answer most amusingly

 

"Daisies."

 

One might laugh it off then and leave the poor gray troll even more hardened

 

Even more

 

Secluded.

 

Made to be a

 

Big

 

Gray

 

Joke.

 

But

 

If the curiosity were still there

 

And one might ask the troll

 

"Why do you think that?"

 

Then that little gray troll might look at that one in

 

Surprise

 

And mutter quietly

 

So quietly

 

(So confidently)

 

That he does not think.

 

"I know."

 

Which would then beg the question(being that one had not snorted and left him by now)

 

"How?"

 

And he would bite his lip and stare at the one

 

(We're they making fun of him?)

 

Until he quietly opened his mouth again

 

(He supposed perhaps not.)

 

"I saw her."

 

"She sits in the quiet."

 

"When she thinks no one is around."

 

(I am, he thinks, but does not say.)

 

"And she sings to them to grow."

 

"Softly."

 

"With love." (Lovely.)

 

And then that gray troll might pause and wait for the one to laugh

 

Or sneer

 

Or

 

Leave

 

Him

 

All

 

Alone.

 

But if that one does none of those things

 

He will reveal

 

"I think she likes them"

 

"Because they're beautiful."

 

"And they're beautiful."

 

"Because they're simple."

 

Finally then that one would chuckle

 

Or frown

 

Or roll their eyes and finally

 

Walk away from the gray

 

Gray

 

Troll.

 

Because how in the world would he

 

The outcast

 

Know Poppy more than her own subjects?

 

He couldn't possibly be right.

 

And yet

 

He was.

 

And that sad gray troll would grow quiet and secluded

 

And the darkness would creep a little tighter around him

 

And he would turn

 

And walk

 

Away.

 

(He was always right)

 

(Wasn't he?)


End file.
